


Distemperate

by odoridango



Series: Tell It Like It Is [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odoridango/pseuds/odoridango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren searches for warmth on a cold, feverish night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distemperate

The chill surrounds him, claws into his bones to nest in his marrow, and he shakes. The blanket he clutches feels thin, flimsy in his grasp even despite its decent thickness, and the cold seizes him, freezes him, magnifying the sound of his labored breaths. Fog, mist, he blinks and icy sweat slides down his temples. Heat. He needs heat.

Run, run, on shaky legs, in the dark, deep, deep into the castle. Moonlight guides the way, but there are no tracks to follow, he can only seek the warmth, the heat. Even as he moves the cold will not leave, clings to his limbs to try and stop him from moving, and one or two times it succeeds, forces him onto his knees in the silent, stone corridors, shivering, rubbing and clutching his arms to himself. He goes by instinct, vision blurred to the point that he sees nothing, and he is cold, cold, how is he still moving and breathing when his body feels like ice?

He doesn’t so much as knock as he does collapse against the thick wooden door, is it the correct one? He isn’t sure. It opens and the dim candlelight falls across his face as he slides to the floor and he thinks deliriously that Captain Levi will never want to touch him again after he finds out about this, about sprawling on dirty, dusty castle floors.

Someone is speaking to him, calling his name, but he doesn’t care, this room is warm. The arms that lift him are familiar, as is the cadence and reverberation of the voice that commands him to speak, commands his attention.

“Commander,” he slurs, clumsy tongue, clumsy lips, and he tries to turn his head but it lolls off one burly arm instead. “Mmph.” Somehow, he can’t roll it back up.

The Commander cradles his neck, as if he were a baby, props his head against his shoulder. It is warm here, and Eren cannot help but burrow into it, trying to run from the trembling that wracks his frame. The chest he’s tucked against rumbles comfortingly, and it isn’t until the rumbling stops that he realizes it was resonance of the Commander’s voice traveling through his body.

“What..?” he tries to say, but he’s being let go, he’s being put down but he’s cold. Whines a little, grabs at anything, straps, jacket, sleeve, and his arms and legs feels like noodles but there’s a large, warm palm brushing over his hair and the Commander is shushing him, giving in, and they roll onto a mattress together.

He’s gathered into his arms, gently brought close to the sturdy, muscular chest, but more importantly, it’s warm here, it’s safe here, not like that bed and blanket, and he can feel the cold seeping from his bones. Clings tighter, clings closer, doesn’t want to leave, and leans into the brush of lips on his forehead, appreciates the pressure of a hand on his lower back.

“You should be in the infirmary,” Erwin murmurs close to his ear, muddled and full of static. Eren shakes his head stubbornly, butts his head against his chin.

“Cold there,” he grumbles. “Don’ like cold.”

“You have a fever,” Erwin says with just that edge of his Commander Voice.

“No, fever’s hot, ‘m cold,” Eren says, beats weakly at Erwin’s back.

More warm chest rumbles as Erwin snorts inelegantly; Eren likes that, lets his eyes close, lets himself drift.

When he falls asleep, he is warm.

**Author's Note:**

> For day 5: human. because i like cuddles.


End file.
